Ball at Bath Franks POV
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Rated T to be safe! Ball at Bath Franks POV


**Hey fanfic. I just finished reading 'Cat's Cradle' and realized there was nowhere near enough romance between Frank and Cat, so I decided to rewrite the ballroom night in Franks POV. Sorry if it not very boy-ish since I am not a boy, and this is my first attempt! I will continue this scene in a later chapter! Be sure to review! Here we go!**

I stood at the end of the staircase with my mother looking elegant in a scarlet dress, Mr. Dixon and my father, dressed in the same tails as me, but I suspected they wore them better than myself. I was never one for finery, and felt stiff in my freshly pressed tails. If I wasn't already uncomfortable enough, when Cat descended the stairs I sucked in a breath and felt my face flush.

In the time I had known Cat I had seen her in many states of dress –from coarse and common wear, to masquerading as a boy- I had never been so shocked to see her. If I hadn't have known better I would never suspect she spend her life running around wanting to join Syd's gang 'The Butcher Boys'. Tonight she was the picture of beauty, wearing a long white dress, with rose embroidered throughout the bodice, that gave way to a flowing white bottom.

As Cat reached the end of the stairs I found I couldn't meet her gaze. Her face then became a mask of slight panic as she looked down at her shoes looking for fault. "What's the matter?" She asked obviously worried she had done something wrong.

"No, Cat you look . . ." I fumbled for the right words. "you look very well." _What was happening? _I felt my face go hot, and quickly stepped away from her before she could see. I never fumbled around Cat. Surely I was at a loss for words when I was with her, but never for the reasons I was now. Usually I was baffled by a crazy scheme of hers, but tonight I was just baffled by _her._

The carriage ride to the ball was no better. The second Cat entered –sitting directly beside me so that legs were touching- I couldn't help but pretend to be examining my nails. My parents were talking animatedly across from us, obviously not aware of the awkward situation unfolding before them.

A minute of tense silence passed between us before Cat asked "What's going on?" in a whispered, and panicked tone.

Trying to soothe her I grabbed her white-gloved hand and squeezed it. "It's just . . . ." I searched for the right words. Somehow '_It's just I have never seen you looking this beautiful before, and to be honest I think that my feelings toward you might not be strictly-friendly, that's why I have been avoiding your gaze' _didn't seem right. Instead I said "You have to understand Cat, I've seen you dressed a boy covered in bruises, as a ballerina, a Quaker, and all the time you looked like you. But tonight you don't. It's . . . it's just a lot to get used to. I'm sorry." I said trying to explain the turmoil going on inside me but I don't think I really did that well in explaining.

The carriage chose that moment to set off, unseating Cat so that she feel forward, and would have landed in my lap if I had not thrown my arms out to steady her. Our eyes met and she flushed, and I felt myself doing the same. My mother must have sensed the weirdness of our current situation because she handed Cat her dance card.

Cat stared at the thing as if it was from another planet. "What's this?" She asked turning the thing over in her hands.

"Your price tag." I said trying to fall back into my usual easy going humor, I associated with my times spend with Cat. "All the single ladies carry them. Two thousand a year in bonds. Only child of ailing banker. Fifty pounds a year." I said assuming a serious face. Cat's eyes went wide, believing me.

"Frank, don't tease Miss Royal." My father scolded me.

then took up the actual explanation of the dance card, though I paid little attention. I was wondering whether or not I should sign Cats card. _Did I want to dance with her? Yes, _butgiven our currently strained time, I was hesitant. What would happen if while we were dancing I forgot the steps and made a fool of myself, and Cat. Or what happens if Cat didn't want to dance with me? I was lost in thought for the remainder of the time, not paying attention to my surroundings. It wasn't until the carriage door opened I realized we had arrived.

I still had not made my decision as we walked in, Cat taking my arm. After being introduced she took my arm again, her eyes scanning the large assembly room, as we walked through the crowds. Members of the _Ton_ whispered about Cat appearing with me. I heard one voice call her 'a no good low life' which I suspected Cat heard because her arm tensed on mine. While passing a group of men, their gazes following Cat and I, I heard one refer to her as 'my tramp.' I was glad for the fact that Cat had not heard, because I was having enough trouble stopping myself from going over and punching the stuck up man in the face, let alone dealing with Cat.

I would like to think I would have signed her dance card at some point during our walk, if it had not been for the large group of girls who approached me making it very clear that they did not want Cat by my side for the night. Reluctantly I watched Cat go, my eyes following her despite the girls fighting for my attention, little did they know only the red head in the white gown could hold my attention that night. Still watching, I saw her off to knowing she would be safe with him, allowing myself to focus on escaping the group of mothers and girls surrounding me.

What felt like hours later but probably only half an hour, I saw Cat dancing with someone I vaguely recognized but couldn't place. A burst of _jealousy? _Coursed through me, though it shouldn't have. I had no claims to Cat. I hadn't even signed her damned dance card. I steadied myself by a wall with a drink of punch, shutting my eyes. Moments later to be surrounded by more girls and mothers.

.


End file.
